Clan Banes
'Clan Banes' Clan banes first affect a vampire when she drops to Humanity 6. They cannot be removed thereafter: buying back up to Humanity 7 does not make the Clan bane go away. ''Daeva: The Wanton Curse'' Daeva immerse themselves in the mortal world; it not only feeds them, it compels them. When Daeva choose vessels, they become obsessed. When they drink from a vessel once, they’re fine. On their second and further drinks from the same source, roll Humanity. Failure causes the Persistent Dependent Condition toward the vessel. The Condition only goes away with the vessel's death. For this reason, Daeva tend toward either remarkable promiscuity, or they cultivate massive harems and herds. ''Gangrel: The Feral Curse'' Gangrel Beasts boil close to the surface. A Gangrel can run with the devil inside her, but has difficulty fighting it. All her dice pools to resist frenzy are limited by her Humanity dots. This weakness does not affect dice pools to ride the wave. ''Mekhet: The Tenebrous Curse'' Mekhet blood is the blood of shadows. Their Requiem is one of secrecy and symbolism. For this reason, Mekhet each suffer a single bane that is not tied to a breaking point. When the Mekhet reaches Humanity 6, choose a bane. This bane does not count toward the three banes a vampire is allowed, so it does not affect a Mekhet's ability to mitigate detachment. As well, consider a Mekhet’s Humanity to be one dot lower for all Humanity-based banes (including sunlight and torpor). ''Nosferatu: The Lonely Curse'' Nosferatu embody fear, disgust, and all manner of uncomfortable feelings. Some are inhumanly ugly. Some have a gaze that makes a person feel violated. Every Nosferatu has something that stands in the way of normal relationships. When dealing with humans, treat the Nosferatu’s Humanity as two dots lower for the purpose of Social penalties, and treat any Presence and Manipulation failures as dramatic failures (except in Intimidation rolls). This bane does not apply to interactions with Touchstones or Kindred. ''Ventrue: The Aloof Curse'' The Ventrue are confident. Why wouldn’t they be? They’re clearly superior. This attitude frequently causes Lords conflict, as they treat all those around them as objects. When creating a Ventrue, apply his first Touchstone to his seventh dot of Humanity. This means his first Humanity loss will also detach that Touchstone as the bane takes effect. Further Touchstones may be purchased and applied to other dots, but Ventrue only ever gain +1 to detachment rolls from Touchstones, regardless of how many Touchstones they have. A Ventrue only regains a Willpower point from defending his attachment to a Touchstone on a successful Humanity roll. If he suffered serious harm in the Touchstone's defense he regains a point of Willpower for each success rolled. 'Gangrel: The Red Surrender' The Red Surrender is what happens when you let the Beast take charge even when you're not in frenzy. It is always the Gangrel's choice, but it is effortless. Like letting go of a rope. It feels strange. Freeing. There's a red hue that plays at the edges of your vision, a sudden feel of moral buoyancy, and all those petty, trivial, troubling human thoughts dissolve. It feels good, and it's addictive. ''The Surrender (Crescent Moon) '''Caused by': Successfully resisting frenzy (optional). Effect: Your character has chosen to let her Beast ride along as copilot. Subtract one die from any rolls to resist frenzy. She gains the 9-again quality on all Athletics, Brawl, Intimidation, Survival, and Weaponry rolls. She loses the 10-again quality on Empathy, Expression, Persuasion, and Subterfuge rolls. Removal: Your character will leave Crescent Moon Surrender and enter Half Moon Surrender after one week. This does not give a Beat. Resolution: Successfully resist frenzy; if so, enter New Moon Surrender. ''The Surrender (Half Moon) '''Caused by': Removal of the Crescent Moon Surrender Condition. Effect: Subtract two dice from any roll to resist frenzy. Subtract one die from any roll to resist Detachment. Raise her effective Blood Potency by one dot. She gains the 9-again quality on all Athletics, Brawl, Intimidation, Survival, and Weaponry rolls. She cannot achieve exceptional successes on Empathy, Expression, Persuasion, and Subterfuge rolls, and loses 10-again. Remove:Your character will leave Half Moon Surrender and enter Gibbous Moon Surrender after one week. This does not give a Beat. Resolution: Successfully resist frenzy; if so, enter New Moon Surrender. ''The Surrender (Gibbous Moon) '''Caused by': Removal of the Half Moon Surrender Condition. Effect: Subtract three dice from any roll to resist frenzy. Subtract one die from any roll to resist Detachment. Raise her effective Blood Potency by one dot. She achieves exceptional success on three successes on all Athletics, Brawl, Intimidation, Survival, and Weaponry rolls, and gains 8-again. She cannot achieve exceptional successes on Empathy, Expression, Persuasion, and Subterfuge rolls, and loses 10-again. Remove: Your character will leave Gibbous Moon Surrender and enter Full Moon Surrender after one week. This does not give a Beat. Resolution: Successfully resist frenzy; if so, enter the New Moon Surrender. ''The Surrender (Full Moon) '''Caused by': Removal of the Gibbous Moon Surrender Condition. Effect: Subtract five dice from any roll to resist frenzy. Subtract two dice from any roll to resist Detachment. Raise her effective Blood Potency by two dots. She achieves exceptional success on three successes on all Athletics, Brawl, Intimidation, Survival, and Weaponry rolls, and gains 8-again. She cannot achieve exceptional successes on Empathy, Expression, Persuasion, and Subterfuge rolls, and loses 10-again. Resolution: Gain a dot of Humanity or enter torpor; if so, enter the New Moon Surrender. ''The Surrender (New Moon) '''Caused by': Resolution of any Surrender Condition. Effect: Your character has shaken off the Red Surrender. In beating back her Beast, the monster within has grown docile and complacent like a domesticated animal. Add five dice to any roll to resist frenzy. Subtract one from her effective Blood Potency. Athletics, Brawl, Intimidation, Survival, and Weaponry rolls do not benefit from the 10-again quality. Resolution: Lose Humanity. Enter torpor. Commit Amaranth. Suffer a wound penalty from aggravated damage. Note: If your character enters New Moon Surrender while in torpor during Full Moon Surrender, calculate her torpor time as if her Humanity were two dots lower, and her Blood Potency two dots higher. 'Nosferatu: Flaws Blooming Like Grave Blossoms' Nosferatu of BP 2+ have the option of choosing a mechanical reflection of their Nosferatu creep. This is done by choosing either a pair of Attributes or a pair of Skills. At Blood Potency 2, one of these receives a +1 bonus and the other of which receives a -1 penalty. At BP 4 this becomes +2/-2; at BP 6 it becomes +3/-3; at BP 8 it becomes +4/-4; and at BP 10 it becomes +5/-5. Note that this is only a bonus or penalty to related dice pools, not an actual increase or decrease in dots. Related traits (Defense, Health, Speed, Willpower, etc.) do not change accordingly. If your Nosferatu creep cannot be described with a penalty, it's not really a creep and you should think again. Below are a list of example, which are not designed to be comprehensive. You are most welcome to design your own for Storyteller approval! ''Alien Grace'' +Dexterity, -Strength :Maybe it comes from the way your character moves: with eerie, sweeping grace, or perhaps with egregious movements (a neck that turns too far, joints that bend both ways, limbs that grow and stretch too long). As your blood grows more potent, this delicateness and poise becomes more pronounced, but so too do you find your strength sapped and fading. It could be that your bones grow hollow, or your limbs extend too long for the dead tendons and muscles to properly use them for strength. ''Disquieting Tongue'' +Expression, -Subterfuge :There's something about your voice. Perhaps it's an eerily lilting brogue, even if you were raised in Kansas. Perhaps it's shrill, deep, warbling, or just a susurration like hissing steam. It's captivating, in its way, hence the Expression bonus. But when you try to lie, your voice shudders and shifts, squeaks or scraped, betraying your true intentions. ''Hungry Eyes'' +Investigation, -Socialize :Your eyes aren't right. Maybe they're without pupils, or the color in the irises are something you can't find in a fake contact outside a movie studio. Are the whites so bloodshot that the red overtakes the rest? Are the eyeballs too big for the lids to sufficiently close upon them? You see like an eagle, the details keenly manifest, but who likes talking to someone like that? Who likes trying to have a conversation with someone whose eyes twitch or whose pupils can't seem to stop staring at one's jugular? ''Potent Perfume'' +Presence, -Composure :The smell might be pleasant: pungent honey, dizzying flowers, the sickly sweet smell of a room full of candy. Maybe it's not that pleasant at all: a miasma of death, a chemical brine, the whiff of burning plastic. Your own charisma is in a way heightened. For some it's subtle and alluring, for others it's crass and hits a target in the face like a brick. But the perfume affects you, too - that smell, always there, always in your nose. It's dizzying, distracting. ''Ruined Mouth'' +Intimidation, -Persuasion :Perhaps you have a nest of teeth, or a cleft palate with a tongue whose taste buds look more like a cheese grater, or lips that are twisted and ashen. Your mouth is a mess, obvious to all who gaze on you. When you speak, people can hear your ruined maw in action, and you can't be too convincing with such a messed-up orifice... unless of course you're threatening them with an axe. Or worse, a bite from those tusked teeth. Then you're sudden all-too-effective. ''Swollen Skull'' +Intelligence, -Stamina :Macrocephaly. Your heat is too large for your body. Your skull is swollen or distended. Perhaps it is smooth and round and the flesh recedes from the bare bone. Perhaps it's lumpy, offering a disturbing topography of phrenology gone mad. Your intelligence is heightened, but your body pays the prices, almost as if it has devoted too much of its energy toward this gift. Your body is frail, or small. Maybe it looks strong, but is truly weak. Your head tilts and wobbles, and your body suffers. 'Merit: Blossoming Flaw (•)' Prerequisite: Nosferatu Only, Blood Potency 2+ :Your Curse is stronger than that of most Haunts. You may take a second Flaw Blooming Like Grave Blossoms. If your first was to a pair of Attributes, this one must be to a pair of Skills. If your first was to a pair of Skills, this one must be to a pair of Attributes. This is subject to Storyteller approval, and must be thematic for your character. This Merit costs 1 Experience (5 Beats).